


The Wild Card (New Version)

by MystermonV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, my own story (ish)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sassy Droids (Star Wars), Smut, Swordfighting, maybe? - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform, original story ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: What do you get when you add a mandalorian warrior and a pacifist traveler. A pretty interesting story that's what. Join me in this story and watch as i will probably completely butcher this idea with bad writing and lack of motivation
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, for those of you who remember me, im back, but i wont be continuing my older fics because i'm just not interested in them anymore, i even orphaned them to hopefully keeping people from asking me to anyways. For those of you who are new, welcome and i hope you enjoy
> 
> (Sorry for formatting, ill work on it but for now i wanted to get this out before I changed my mind)

"Hey there handsome" He heard from behind him "Name's sera, what's yours?" The girl who he had never seen before asked. when he turned around he saw a woman in full mandalorian armor minus the helmet. the first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were only dark brown but they were strangely beautiful and captured the rest of attention, he froze, until her expression went from curious and flirty to annoyed and she started to walk away.  
When he snapped out of it and realized what was going on he finally said something "wait! my name is lyle, (Lie-All), Lyle Ridge" He exclaimed "Sorry i was just.... so distracted by your eyes, they were, just so captivating" upon him saying this she stopped and turned back around to face him  
"I'll give you one more chance but only because A. You are clearly not from around here, and B. you're kinda cute"  
"Oh thank you" he sighed in relief. "so why me" he asked her  
"what do you mean" she answered, slightly puzzled  
"I mean, dont get me wrong i'm glad you did, i mean, you are just wow. But you are clearly a mandalorian warrior, judging by the marks on it" he said seeing the balster marks, scratches and dents "you've seen a fair share of battles, and clearly you lived so i'm assuming you are semi well respected at least. so why me, why not some broad shouldered, highly trained, fellow warrior"  
"You aren't wrong. You see that group over in the corner" she said and pointed to a group of mandalorians, also in armor, all drinking and laughing, clearly having a good time "They all have tried to hit on my, you know what i said" lyle just shrugged and shook his head "told them they were all a bunch of crude meatheads that i didn't care for. and that half of them are family in someway, they all just laughed and said 'oh... right'"  
"So what's that got to do with me" lyle asked, taking a sip of his drink  
"Well i thought you were cute, and you're definitely not mandalorian, which then means there is no way we are related"  
"Fair enough. So tell me, how was your recent battle?"  
"Pretty good, swift and ea- wait, how did you know?"  
"Well the large group of you and the happy manner generally means celebration, the marks on your armor are still there so it means the battle happened since the last time you cleaned your armor, and last i heard you guys do that basically daily, so you were in a battle recently, and are celebrating a victory"  
"Okay are you a detective or something because that is way to good"  
"Nah i'm just an explorer, i check out old places and things and figure out what happened"  
"Oh so like a historian"  
"I guess, except i dont get paid for it, just from any book i may wright and any goods i may run on the way"  
"Lucky, I hardly leave the planet" she said, they continued to talk for hours, from battles to goods run, even to most interesting people met. 

Eventually they went home, to each their disappointment, it was not with each other, at least, not that night. after about 2 weeks Lyle left as he was done with his business there, but not before a first date between the two. He came back for a week and a half every month for 2 years before she eventually got pregnant and joined him in travelling the galaxy until their daughter, Selene Ridge, was born and they settled down on the planet Ledeve, with sera becoming a guard and lyle becoming a travel guide. 3 more years after that they had a son. Ronnie Ridge


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Ronnie's 13th birthday, and he was dreading the day, you see, with a mandalorian mother, he knew he would eventually be taught how to fight and according to his sister, it would be once he turned 13

It was Ronnie's 13th birthday, and he was dreading the day, you see, with a mandalorian mother, he knew he would eventually be taught how to fight and according to his sister, it would be once he turned 13. Thanks to all the books and journals his dad kept, plus the stories he was always told from the days of him being an explorer, he had a pretty good picture of what the mandalorians were, his mother was always modest about it but one thing was extremely clear, they were some of the most feared fighters in the universe, and now he would get to train with one, it would be a difficult task, at least he would be with his sister while doing so.

"Hey kid" his dad said, leaning against the doorway to his room "You want your gift now or later?"

"Take a wild guess" Ronnie had joked, clearly meaning the former

"Well then let's go, we are heading to town" he saig, leaving the room and heading for the door. Ronnie, excited for whatever this gift was, hurriedly put on his shoes and a jacket and raced after his father. When they got outside and to their speeder they left for the closest town, which isn't as close as ronnie would like but it wasn't to far. When they finally got into town they kept going past the usual stores

"Where are we going? we past everything worthwhile, the only thing this way is a scrapyard"

"Well I was hoping you didn't know that, but I can see you know the are well"

"of course, it's not like you didnt take me on your tours and explorations when i was old enough"

"Well yeah, i couldn't leave you at home.... and you got me more tips on those days" he chuckled as he pulled into the junkyard

"You gonna tell me what we are doing here now" he asked, growing more impatient, the only reply he got was a quick and short 'nope' as he walked through the gate, flashing a sort of card to the guard in the room next to the gate as he continued walking. they reached the middle of the scrapyard when he watched his father walk through a small gap in a pile of wreckage, ronnie stopped, unsure of whether to follow him or not, until a hand stuck out and gave a thumbs up. ronnie cautiously followed him in. when he stepped through the gap the area revealed itself to be a small market of some kind, there were only 3 people there, not counting him and his father or the vendors

"You've got 800 credits to buy whatever you want" he said, stepping out of the way and gesturing to the shops "Feel free to look around, i'm going to do some shopping myself" he said walking to a stand and looking at some holo disk, when he activated them they showed maps of other planets

"Wait, what are those?" ronnie asked his father as he ran up behind him

"Maps of points of interest on other planets, remember how i was an explorer, this guy here is how i got most of my info, we go way back" he explained "Isn't that right Mxy"

"I guess you could say that, hey what ever happened to that place on lothal i told you about?" the merchant questioned him and the conversation quickly became boring so ronnie walked away to find something else to look at. There were 5 shops in total, counting the one his father was at, each with a different type of item, there were blades, blasters, some art, another one with holo disk, and the last with a few small droids, clearly busted but not in horrible shape. he took a look around at them all but nothing really caught his eye until he reached the table with holo disk, they were just small pucks but he was curious as to what was on them, so he asked the vendor about them, when he did the woman pressed a button and it revealed all sorts of images with prices, a few ships, also broken, and an animal or two marked as pets

"Wait you sell animals? why not have them kept here so people can see them?" 

"that's quite simple actually, for starters it's hard to get them here, and if we did it would be harder to keep them taken care of, plus if we kept them in a cage all day it wouldn't be very fair to them, we try to treat them as well as possible, in fact, the only reason we actually sell them is because we cant keep them, that's why there are so few, we aren't breeders, just trying to get them off the hands of people who can't keep them" the woman explained

"That's actually..... really nice"

"what did you expect"

"I dont know but i saw this place and it clearly a black market, so i thought it'd be more.... idk criminal"

"Ah, i see your dad hasn't explained it, while yes its a black market, its no secret, its just in a different location, in fact, all of the stuff we sell here we found in the junkyard around us and cleaned up, like this ship here" she said pointing to a holo puck sitting on the table in front of her "it's an old gunship from the clone wars, it's not entirely operational but its better than it was when it got here and flyable to sell, me and a friend found it here a few months ago, bought it from him, improved it, and now we are selling it. the guy over there selling blasters, he found all of them either here or in forgotten battlefields and fixes them. Everyone here helps out in their own way and is only considered a criminal because of this market, and that's because we dont give a cut to the empire, nothing else is illegal. Here kid, let me help you, looks like your dad got caught up with Mxy, i remember when he brought your sister here at your age, he give you 800 credits too?" She asked as she walked out from behind her table and putting a hand on his shoulder and showed him around, giving him pointers here and there on what to buy and whether or not its worth it, eventually he just settled on a pair of E-851 Blasters for 150 credits each, totaling to 300 so far, he moved onto the droid table and looked as the merchant with him, whos name he learned to be Diane, told him about what they were called and what they did, how broken they were and what it would probably take to fix them. he then bought a small droid called a seeker or parrot droid, he chose it because it was small and cute, and would take the least amount to fix, it only cost him another 250 and it was missing half of one of its 5 limbs and another two completely, its eye was a bit cracked and its shell was missing a piece or two. By the time he was done he had 250 left but just called it good, he didn't think there was much left to find and he figured he might as well save it for parts. He thanked Diane and went back to his dad, who was still at the map table talking to Mxy.

"Done already? let me see what you got" he said, examining the things ronnie had put in the basket he was given for the droid and its bits "You certainly picked better than your sister, she just bought a few knived and kept the rest of the credits. Well we've been here long enough, lets get home and wait for your mom, I hear she brought you something back from her recent job" As he said this he put his arm around his son and walked out of the scrap heap, got into the speeder, and went home.

* * *

3 Years Later

"Come one selen, time for another lesson"

"Oh come on mom, im 19 i think im ready to be done with this by now, i mean, ronnie got to be done last year. How about we make a deal, if I beat you in a standard match, you have to let me be done" Selene said as she begrudgingly followed her out to their yard

"Ok but what do i get out of this?"

"If i lose you get to have my speeder bike and allowance for 2 months"

"fine, how about this, instead of me, you fight your brother, and you can see first hand as to why he got to be done last year" Their mother, Sera said as she tossed the sword at the oblivious boy, tinkering on the droid he bought three years ago. he was so close to getting it finished, he was close a few times before he got impatient and turned it on earlier, causing it to malfunction and break itself more, but now he was so close to getting it done, completely done.... until he got hit in the back of the head with the sword and dropped the droid, causing the arm he was working on to fall back off, along one other to make a sound that he didn't think was good.

"Damn it, i was so close to finishing it" Ronnie whined

"Who cares, fight me and lose so i can stop with this stupid training already" Selene commanded as she got into a ready stance again as Ronnie put his droid back on the ledge he was using as a workbench and huffed as he scooped up the sword and got into position.

"Ready" they both said at the same time

"Fight!" Their mother announced, Selene instantly launched towards him, swinging high, ronnie blocked and fake low before changing to attacking her mid section in an uppercut style. Failing to block the attack she stumbles back as ronnie takes a step forwards jabbing with the blade, as she manages to get her footing and knock the sword away before it hits her, she then spins to the side to get a better angle to attack him and slices at his side, but in the blink of an eye he had already blocked it, like he had seen it coming.

"You've got to change your patterns, you tried the same thing with mom last time" he said as he spun himself to face her will also sweeping her leg out from under her and putting the fake blade to her throat "I believe that makes this 1-0" he said as he offered her a hand in getting off the ground

"Shut it" she said as she got back up and into ready stance "Ready"

"Ready" Ronnie said, not even bothering to get into ready stance, instead just putting an arm behind his back

"You're getting cocky Ron, dont let your guard down" His mother nagged

"Don't worry, im as ready as ever" he said, raising his sword

"Whatever, Fight!" Instantly Selene lunges at him and aims for his exposed side but he just stepped back and she missed and stumbled, he then smacked he back with the broad side of the sword to make he fall. Getting back up, angrier than ever she charged again, only to walk straight into the blade's end 

"2-0, stop letting anger dictate your actions, it makes you predictable" he said lowering the blade "Hey can we stop now i wanna finish my droid"

"No, one more round. you know the rules its best 3 of 5"

"ok but if she cant beat me with 1 arm and half my effort then there is no point"

"Hey! im right here" selene retorted, clearly not to happy

"Well? am i wrong, maybe if you spent less time with that girlfriend of yours you'd be good enough to win, so what do you say? do you yield?" he asked. he was only half serious, the other half was just trying to piss her off

"Maybe if you had a girlfriend then you would get out of the house and not be so good" she yelled back, it had worked, she was agitated enough now that he could completely embarrass her "you know what, just for that comment on julie, no, I won't yield, now I'm gonna kick your ass" she said, swiping her sword back from the ground and going to her position "Ready"

"not my fault that i had more free time, but hey, that's why I don't even use my sword" he said, clearly getting to cocky, he knew it, his mom know, his sister knew it, even his dad watching from the window knew it. but he had reason to "Ready"

"Start" As soon as his mom said the word he caught her off guard by charging her head on, when she swung the blade he ducked and stepped to the side, but he over stepped and got a bit to close, she knocked his feet out from under him. he recovered quickly but not before she tried to attack again and stabbed at him with the blade. before she could retract and gain some space he knocked the blade out of her hands and into the air. he then leaped into the air and kicked the back of her head as he caught the blade, when she spun around to attack him he already had the blade an inch from her eye. "That's why he was done with is training a year ago, he was able to kick my ass worse than anyone i've fought before, still have any complaints?" Sera just huffed and flopped onto a chair, her mother joining her shortly after, Ronnie just grabbed his droid and tools and went back inside to work on it in peace.

"How is he so good, i started training three year before him" Selene complained to her mom, hoping for a reasonable answer

"Well he may have started later but he also trained twice as much, not to mention he read all the books your dad has on combat and strategy" as she explained it to her daughter, Lyle when to have a word with Ronnie

"you could have gone a little easier on her ya know, maybe not embarrass her so badly, she is good, you are just on another level" his father said as he walked into the room and looked around, Ronnie was at his workbench fixing the broken droid arm, as he waited for a response he looked around at the room, it had changed since he had been in it last time, not much did but some shelves were moved and reorganized, his bed and dresser had swapped wall and the workbench was next to the foot of the bed. 

"Well she started it" he said, still working on the droid, except now he was trying to find out what had crunched when he dropped it "Besides, a battle isn't just body, it's the mind as well, if she cant control her emotions then she will make dumb choices and get herself killed"

"Yes but this isn't life or death, you just made her feel bad, how would you feel if she had done that to you"

"Like i deserved it" the boy remarked as he tightened a final bolt and pressed a button on the droid and it trilled to life "YES! HAHA FINALLY" he cheered

"Hello my name is S8-T3, I assume you are my new owner?" the droid spoke in a husky monotone voice with a slight british accent. Lyle sat there on the foot of the bed, astounded that he finally got it to activate "Please confirm"

"Oh uh, Confirm"

"New Owner identified, please state your name and my task"

"Ronnie Ridge, you are to assist me in anything you can"

"It is a Pleasure to serve you Sir"


	3. Chapter 3

1 Year Later

"Hey, you there! how would you like to buy some fruit" the vender shouted towards Ronnie and Selene "Come on it's a great bargain" They were only there for the shopping list their parents had given them. the stand didn't seem to have anything they needed so they shook their heads and kept moving

"So brother, what are your plans for the future" selene asked, trying to fill the silence

"No clue, might be an explorer, like dad, seems fun. I would get to see new planets, maybe get into a few scuffles and have some fun, meet people and make friends" as he went on about the future he had planned so far she started to imagine it, her brother travelling in the stars, getting in gun fights, possibly never returning, and even if he did, it would only be for short visits that would come to far inbetween. she didn't like the idea of barely seeing him, no matter how much he annoyed her she did still love him, and did not want to see him go. "So what about you?" he asked, snapping her out of the fantasy she was seeing

"Idk, thought about going to mandalore and finding something there, maybe be a warrior of some kind like mom was"

"Oh you'd love it there, its beautiful. well, at least the main cities are, the rest is all worn torn, and half of the planet is literally destroyed, Other than that its great" he recalled the image of the planet quite clearly, he wasn't wrong about it being beautiful in the correct areas

"I'm sure it is, mom always spoke highly about it. Wait how do you know what it looks like?"

"oh one of moms guard jobs that i was with her for was guarding some cargo heading there, we looked around a little when we got the chance, plus dad has a few images from when he has been there before, although most of them were mostly at the sites he was checking out" 

As they continued to shop and talk about their plans for the near and distant future they eventually reached the small space port that was in the small town in the jungle. When they arrived they walked into the third and final landing pad to where their mother was loading onto a small freighter that she was guarding for the next few weeks, although she would be gone longer than usual it was the same routine as always. She takes a job protecting something or someone, is gone for about a week and comes back, the day of her departure they would go into town and get her a few things for her journey.

When she noticed that they walked in she finished signing something and turned to face them "Ah my beautiful children, I'm so glad you are here.... Where is your father?" 

"I thought he was here already?" selene questioned

"No he was supposed to be coming back some site he found from one of those junk maps, i thought you guys would have run into him by now" she said making a concerned face, she would be leaving in just under an hour and was hoping to talk to him before she left. "Well i guess he will be here eventually, feel free to go home kids, thank you for bringing these to me" she said taking the basket of things they had grabbed on the way there, and hugged selene goodbye before she started to walk away and out of the hanger "Oh, and here, where I'm going they won't be needed" she said as she handed Ronnie the credits she had on her "Feel free to spend some but please dont spend all of them, i expect at least some back" He put the credits into his pocket and hugged his mom before leaving to catch up with his sister.

"Hey why didn't you take Soot with us" His sister asked, referring the the droid he bought 4 years ago and finished last year

"Oh when i reprogrammed him i had to do it from some scrap droids so it's not to great yet, i'm still working on his logic circuits and i dont trust him not to piss of the wrong person when walking down the streets" he explained

"How would that piss them off?"

"Well I've programed him to analyze things and point out anything out of the ordinary, among other things but that's the main thing that would, anyways when i first took him out with me he pointed out any flaws in their business plans, which can make some people angry, he later told a person that the shopkeeper was scamming her, and she walked away. Guess what happened then"

"Yeah that makes sense" she admitted, after they took a few more steps she spoke again "Was the shopkeeper Rhue"

"Yup"

As they walked back towards their home Ronnie felt a strange pull, it felt like it was coming from off in the distant woods, and speeding closer, fast. he stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction it was coming from, as he did he heard speeder off in the distance, when it finally came into view, it was his fathers, and approaching quickly, within the next few seconds it was feet away and he could hear his father screaming "I'M LATE!! SHE IS GONNA KILL ME, IM SO FUCKED" he kept repeating until he flew past his children and towards where their mothers ship was.

"Found dad" he joked to his sister as they kept going home

* * *

3 Weeks Later

It had been a week longer than his mother was supposed to be gone and he was starting to think the worst, she was a guard after all, she was meant to protect against things and he started to think that maybe she had gotten into a fight and ended up losing. Whenever these thoughts crept into his head he would feel a pull, like he had when it led him to where his father was coming from, but stronger and not moving. He kept disregarding this feeling, unsure of what it was, instead he filled his time with working on Soot, reading things from his father's travels, and helping train his sister in fighting as good as him. He did this for another two weeks and they eventually assumed the worst about their mother, there wasn't any messages or communications coming from here, and when they called her there was no answer, she was missing without anything they could do about it. Any time he thought of her his spirits broke, and when his spirits were broke he felt a pull. Eventually he broke, and decided to talk to his dad about it.

"Hey dad, i've got a question" he asked as he walked into the study, where he saw his dad looking more broken than ever, truth be told he knew that his dad was destroyed by the inferred death of their mother and his wife. Lyle quickly sat up and tried to compose himself and act like nothing was wrong

"Yeah what's up kid" Lyle said, sniffling and wiping his eyes

"When you were exploring stuff, did you ever feel a strange pull to an area, even one you've never been to before"

"Yeah quite a bit, its just your gut saying that it might be worth it. Why what's going on"

"I dont know" he said and paused, he wasn't quite sure how to put it "it's just... ever since mom disappeared, I've felt a strange pull, like a voice telling me to go to it, to find it"

"So do it, be careful obviously but there is no harm in checking it out, maybe its just your bodies way to go clear your head" his dad advised, eyes still slightly watering and nose still runny "Here, take this incase you find anything, and make sure you bring your blasters" he handed Ronnie a satchel with a few things, ronnie didn't bother to check yet, he slung it over his shoulder and walked out

"Thanks dad" he called

"Just be careful" he yelled back

When Ronnie got back to his room he dumped the satchel out onto his work bench and sifted through the items. There was a compass, small folding knife that clearly wasn't meant to be used for combat, a length of rope that was wrapped up nicely so he wasn't going to unravel it and make more of a mess, a holo map of some other planet, he didn't see the point in keeping it so he put it on a shelf, the final thing was an old book with a faded logo of a sword with wings that had the bottom half surrounded by a crescent moon. As he realized he had never seen the symbol on any his father's books before, he flipped through the pages, reading anything that caught his eye, after about 3 pages he decided to just read the whole thing, before he knew it he was done with what was written, there was still about 1/3rd of the book that was empty but what he discovered explained why. The journal was all of his findings on a group called the jedi, he had heard of them before but didn't find nearly as much as this journal detailed. while the jedi were public knowledge with their influence in the clone wars and the original senate, but not much about what they actually were, other than generals in an army and fierce fights with amazing skill. The journal he had found described more than that, it described something they used called the force, a power only they had access to, and their weapons called lightsabers. the book also went on to mention things about their temples, about how they held knowledge only accessible to jedi through vision caused by meditation.

'That sure is interesting, too bad it's probably a load of crap. I mean, mystical powers of moving things with their minds, visions of the future. Bullshit' he thought to himself as he closed the book

'i assure you it isn't' a voice spoke out to him

"What the fuck" he said, startled at hearing a voice that wasn't his own

'go to the temple, go to where you feel strongest' the voice said. Once it was gone the pull returned, he raced to pick up the compass to see what direction it was coming from.

'Fuck it, why not' he thought as he marked the location and packed everything back up into the bag that was given to him, strapped his blasters to his belt, activated soot, put on his boots, and raced out the door. Luckily for him it was still around noon, giving him about another 5 hours to get a decent distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro chapter to provide a bit of backstory and info on the parents but there will be more, i hope at least


End file.
